Une colle pas si ordinaire
by JuneEmma
Summary: Une fanfiction sur Rogue et une élève très particulière, les personnages ne se supportent pas mais ils ont un secret commun qu'aucun des deux n'osent avouer. Lemon OC, c'est fanfiction est écrite par pure fantaisie. Venez voir pour les plus curieux. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Une colle pas si ordinaire…_

Bonjour à tous je vais cette fanfiction par pure inspiration, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sera une fiction en seulement deux chapitres, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le deuxième chapitre donc pas de panique. L'histoire se passe durant la première année d'Harry Potter, donc 11 ans après la mort de sa mère, Lily. C'est un OC sur Rogue et une élève de Poudlard, aucun des deux ne se supportent et pourtant quelque chose va changer entre eux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, le rating M est justifié, oui c'est fic est un lemon… Enjoy.

C'était un lundi matin comme les autres, Scarlette était en cours de potion avec sa classe. Elle était maintenant en dernière année et avait hâte de se débarrasser de ce cours. Non pas qu'elle détestait les potions, non au contraire elle adorait ça et était la meilleure de la classe de septième année. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter le maitre des potions, qui depuis sa première année à Poudlard, l'avait en grippe, elle trouvait Severus Rogue tellement insolent et insupportable, qu'elle avait été tentée d'arrêter les potions. Heureusement le professeur Rogue avait promis d'être plus indulgent avec elle si elle restait dans son cours, car elle était sa meilleure élève, pour son plus grand malheur.

Alors que Scarlette finissait sa potion de veritaserum, le professeur de potion fit sa ronde parmi les élèves et observa le travail de son élève dans son dos. Le seul fait que Rogue était dans son dos l'énervait, elle s'écarta un peu pour le laisser le regarder, puisque de toute façon elle avait fini sa mixture.

_Alors professeur est-ce que tout est parfait ? Lui demanda Scarlette exaspérée.

Rogue la regarda avec mépris et regarda d'un œil septique sa potion :

_Nous verrons bien ça toute à l'heure, vous me ferrez une démonstration en colle puisque vous avez envie d'être aussi arrogante. Si vous avez réussi votre potion j'accorderai 10 points aux Gryffondor sinon vous en ferai perdre 20 à votre maison. Lui répliqua Rogue.

Scarlette grimaça à cette idée et s'énerva, « aller c'est reparti pour les heures de colles », l'année commençait bien. Mais elle ne se démonta pas et soutenait le regard de son professeur, les sourcils froncés, ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Rogue s'éloigna, avec une humeur de chien.

Le cours se finit et Scarlette qui avait fini sa potion depuis longtemps aidait ses amis avec leur propre potion, ce qui exaspérait Rogue au plus haut point, il n'y a que les gryffondor pour toujours venir en aide aux autres. Heureusement son prochain cours était avec les élèves de sa maison, il regrettait juste qu'il n'y ait pas d'élève aussi doué que miss Werdingler, parmi les serpentards.

Lorsque Scarlette sorti de la classe Rogue l'appela et elle fit demi-tour à contre cœur. Elle se plaça devant le bureau de son professeur et attendait ce qu'il lui voulait.

_Vous rendez vous compte de votre comportement miss Werdingler ? Vous savez que je ne peux pas accepter ça ? Je pense que vous avez assez de jugeote pour le savoir, de plus il est inutile d'essayer d'aider vos amis, si nous n'avons aucun talent pour les potions rien ne pourra le changer. Lui lança-t-il en pleine figure.

La gryffondor souri, et lui répliqua qu'elle n'était pas d'accord et qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait de son temps, du moment qu'elle faisait le travail qu'on lui donnait. Elle n'attendit pas que son professeur réplique et franchit la porte, déterminée. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait beau la trouver insupportable, il aimait sa volonté et les gens qui avait du cran.

La journée de cours passa très vite pour Scarlette, elle était une très bonne élève et n'avait pas de difficultés, malgré tout, les jours se ressemblaient tous et elle s'ennuyait souvent. Elle partit en direction de la grande salle pour manger après avoir fait ses devoirs et s'assit à la table des gryffondors. Elle était assise avec ses amis et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. A sa droite se trouvait les premières années et parmi eux il y avait leur nouvelle célébrité, Harry Potter. Ce jeune l'intriguait beaucoup, sa curiosité naturelle la poussait à se poser toute sorte de questions à son propos. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle vit le professeur Rogue, fixer songeur le jeune garçon, il avait presque l'air triste, qui aurait pu penser que le maitre des potions avait des sentiments ? Le professeur senti sûrement le regard de Scarlette car il arrêta de regarder le jeune Potter et dériva jusqu'à elle, et surprenant Scarlette, il sourit de malice. Rien de bon n'était à prévoir pour la jeune fille mais elle s'en fichait et lui rendit un regard de défit. Quelle que soit les corvées qu'il lui avait préparées, Scarlette n'avait pas peur du travail, bizarrement elle aimait bien les colles du professeur Rogue. Il la faisait bosser encore plus dur et elle sortait toujours avec de nouvelles connaissances et de nouvelles capacités. De plus elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le chercher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et c'était la même chose pour Rogue, il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'énerver à ce point et parfois oublier les bonnes manières pour se venger.

Quand Rogue retrouva sa classe, il s'installa à son bureau et prépara les devoirs de sa meilleure élève, il avait beau lui faire faire les exercices les plus durs qu'il trouvait, elle ne baissait jamais les bras. Mais cette fois-ci il avait un plan, et avait prévu de s'arrêter qu'au moment où elle craquerait. La potion de veritaserum l'aiderait, il suffisait qu'il la fasse boire cette potion et il lui posera des questions de plus en plus personnelles pour qu'elle soit obligée de lui demander d'arrêter et il aurait gagné.

Lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte, il ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Ce que fit Scarlette, prête pour les exercices que lui avait prévus son professeur.

_Bonsoir professeur, je suis prête pour ma colle. Dit-elle, un air de défit dans la voix.

Rogue ricana intérieurement et ordonna à Scarlette de venir s'assoir en face de lui, il avait plaçait une chaise face à lui pour lui poser toute les questions qu'il avait prévus.

_Très bien miss Werdingler, vous allez boire cette potion et nous verrons bien si elle fonctionne et si elle a été bien faite. Je vous poserais des questions et vous serrez obligée d'y répondre, puisque vous êtes si sûre et si fière de vous ça ne devrais pas poser de problème. Lui expliqua le maitre des potions.

_Très bien professeur mais dans ce cas vous aussi devez la boire. Lança Scarlette.

Rogue fut étonnée et désarmé devant les propos de son élève, il allait répliquer quand elle lui justifia que s'il ne faisait boire la potion qu'à elle, ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir et que ce ne serait pas très joli de raconter ça plus tard, aux autres élèves et professeurs. Rogue sourit devant l'audace de son élève, effectivement il ne pouvait pas refuser.

_Très bien, de toute manière il faudrait déjà que cette potion fonctionne. Répliqua Rogue, il savait qu'elle serait vexée, qu'on pense que sa potion était ratée.

Scarlette regarda son professeur d'un regard noir et afficha un sourire mauvais sur son beau visage tacheté de taches de rousseurs. Elle but la moitié de la potion et passa la fiole à Rogue, il la but aussi et senti les effets de la potion dans tout son corps, une envie de dire et de faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête lui parvint. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochée, comme une porte qui s'ouvrit, il regarda son élève et vit qu'elle était dans le même état. Un regard d'incompréhension se dessinait sur son visage.

Scarlette sentit un frisson dans tout son corps, une sensation étrange lui coupa le souffle et elle senti une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Cette potion était pourtant bien du veritaserum mais peut-être était-il un peu trop fort pour nos deux passionnés de potions.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre, désolé pour l'attente, je pensais ne faire que deux chapitres mais finalement il y en aura trois. Je vous rassure il devrait prendre moins de temps à arriver. Laissez une review ça me fera plaisir et ça m'encouragera pour continuer à écrire ce genre de fanfiction, je pourrais savoir aussi ce qui vous plait. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy.

Chapitre 2 :

Alors que Scarlette essayait de maitriser cette sensation qui la traversait de haut en bas, Severus Rogue semblait s'être habitué à cette sensation et commença son interrogatoire.

_Alors Miss Werdingler, êtes-vous prête ? Ma première question est une question facile : qu'elle est votre matière préférée ? Demanda Rogue.

_L'étude des potions. Répondit Scarlette automatiquement.

Elle se surprit elle-même d'avoir répondu aussi vite, elle ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de répondre. Rogue se fit un malin plaisir à observer son élève les yeux écarquillés de surprise face au pouvoir de cette potion.

_Deuxième question, pensez-vous être la meilleur élève de cette classe ? Rogue lui posa la question, sachant que la jeune fille n'aimait pas se vanter.

Scarlette tenta de résister, mais deux secondes plus tard elle avait répondu que oui, elle était la meilleure de la classe. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se pinça les lèvres, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté ce petit jeu. Alors que Rogue réfléchissait à sa prochaine question, tout en se délectant de l'embarra de son élève, il remarqua ses lèvres charnus se pincer et il ne put empêcher une vague de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps jusqu'au sud de son nombril. Mais Rogue l'assailli encore d'une question bien travaillée.

_Alors dite-moi Scarlette, combien de petits amis avez-vous eu ? Demanda un Rogue très fière de sa question.

_Je… Je… Pff, trois, professeur. Se résigna Scarlette, essayant de se débattre avec les effets de la potion.

Alors que Severus allait poser une autre question encore plus intime, Scarlette attaqua, choquée des questions de son professeur.

_Et vous monsieur, combien de femme avez-vous eu dans votre vie ? Lâcha Scarlette, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_Une. Répondit Rogue sans s'en rendre compte.

Le professeur s'énerva de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. De plus c'était peut-être la pire question qu'elle aurait pu poser.

_Cela suffit, ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions !

Rogue se leva et se retourna vers son bureau, mais Scarlette n'en avait pas encore finit et se leva à son tour sur les talons de son maitre des potions.

_Chacun son tour professeur. Alors dite moi, quel est votre plus grande peur ? Réattaqua Scarlette.

Rogue se tourna mortifié et utilisa toute ses forces pour ne pas répondre.

_Vous allez trop loin miss, je ne vous ais pas posé des questions aussi intimes. Expliqua Rogue.

_Oui mais vous alliez le faire. Vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Vrai. Répondit Rogue, sans s'en rendre compte une nouvelle fois.

Rogue était à présent en colère et attrapa les poignets de son élève pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, il voulait lui faire peur mais elle avait toujours ce regard de défis. Il senti de nouveau la vague de chaleur mais cette fois elle resta en lui, puis une autre arriva et encore une autre. Il lâcha son élève quand il comprit d'où venait se désire. Mais c'était trop tard, l'intensité de la chaleur s'était installée en lui et quand il regarda Scarlette il vit deux grands yeux écarquillés, des pupilles noires entouraient seulement d'un cercle fin bleu.

Scarlette était paralysée par ses sensations, elle était perdu et sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas vers son professeur, une envie de céder à toutes ses pulsions la poussait à avancer encore plus loin. Rogue était face à elle, dans le même état, il ne put se résoudre à accepter la vérité. Pourtant. Pourtant c'était bien vrai, la haine avait cédée au désir et Severus n'avait qu'une envie prendre son élève là maintenant, sur ce bureau. Mais le pire c'était qu'elle avait l'air d'en avoir envie elle aussi. Un grand silence s'installa, seules les respirations saccadées de Scarlette et de Severus se firent entendre. Rogue fit le dernier pas qui les séparait et quand il vit que son élève au lieu de reculer, se rapprocha comme attiré par un aimant, il plaça son bras autour de la taille de Scarlette et lui attrapa la tête de l'autre bras.

_Je… Je… Essayait de parler Scarlette.

Mais au lieu de continuer à essayer de parler, elle plaça ses deux mains autour du visage de son professeur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Severus répondit tout de suite à son baiser, et plongea sa langue dans la bouche brulante de Scarlette. Elle suivit le mouvement que son professeur avait créé dans sa bouche et s'abandonna au plaisir. Severus renforça sa poigne sur la taille de son élève et de sa main gauche se balada sur le jeune corps, découvrit les courbes cachées par la robe de sorcière qu'elle portait. Il se laissa surprendre lorsque Scarlette restée assez timide jusque-là, plaça une main sous le pull de Severus et qui commençait à tâter ses muscles fins. La virilité de Severus commença à grossir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le cacher longtemps à son élève.

Puis une vague de fraicheur les envahit et leurs cheveux s'envolèrent dans un courant d'air. Une des fenêtres de la salle de cours s'était ouverte et le vent frais de la nuit c'était introduit dans la classe. Ce qui rafraichit les idées des deux sorciers. Rogue fut le premier à reprendre connaissance, suivit par Scarlette qui s'écarta de son professeur morte de honte. Quand elle osa regarder son professeur dans les yeux, il semblait tout aussi gêné. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, Scarlette reprit ses esprits et s'excusa avant de sortir en courant de la classe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour votre lecture, et pour la review ! J'espère que ce 3_ _e_ _et dernier chapitre vous plaira. Je referais une autre fanfiction avec ce couple, il faut juste que je réfléchisse encore à l'histoire. Enjoy._

 _Bien sûr l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Scarlette Werdingler que j'ai inventé._

Chapitre 3

Que c'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle pu embrasser son professeur ? Alors qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs pour retrouver son dortoir, Scarlette essayait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait embrassé Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion. Toute cette haine, cette colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui, n'était peut-être finalement qu'une façon de cacher quelque chose de bien pire. La potion n'avait fait que le dévoiler, après tout cette potion a été créé pour dévoiler les plus sombres secrets et c'est ce qui c'était passé. Mais elle avait peut-être un peu trop dosé sa potion, il ne s'agissait plus de seulement dire la vérité, là ils étaient arrivés au point de « faire » ce qu'ils cachaient, ce qu'ils désiraient.

Scarlette arriva à son dortoir et entra en trombe dans sa chambre, heureusement ses colocataires n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Elle se déshabillât et parti prendre une douche froide pour se calmer, elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis elle mit son pyjama avant de se coucher mais le sommeil ne venait pas et quand elle se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit, ses amies étaient déjà couchées et dormaient paisiblement. Malheureusement Scarlette était incapable de dormir, elle ne faisait qu'une chose, pensée à Rogue et à ce corps qu'elle avait touché. Quand elle vit que quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne pourrait pas dormir, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre dans un dernier espoir. Elle sortit de la salle commune des gryffondors et parcourra les couloirs en essayant de se souvenir du chemin. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle essaya une autre technique pour se débarrasser de ce malaise, prendre le problème à bras le corps. Elle était en train de se souvenir pendant qu'elle cherchait, le jour où elle avait dû apporter son projet de fin d'année dans les appartements de son professeur de potion. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'à ce moment rien que le fait de devoirs s'approcher de cet endroit, la rendait mal à l'aise et maintenant elle y allait en pyjama le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'excitation la prenant quand elle s'approcha de la porte.

Quant à Severus, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il avait beau se haïr d'avoir fait une chose pareil, le souvenir des lèvres de Scarlette sur les siennes le faisait rêver. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser la jeune fille, est-ce qu'elle aussi rougissait aux souvenirs de cette soirée ? Malgré tout il y avait bien un problème, il en voulait plus… Et c'était impossible. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se demandant comment il allait faire pour résoudre la situation et surtout comment il allait faire pour se débarrasser de cette chaleur qu'il avait en lui juste en pensant au visage de son élève. Il ne tenait plus en place, il finit par craquer et sortit de sa chambre pour allait prendre l'air et peut-être essayer de trouver une solution. Mais quand il sorti de ses appartements ce qu'il trouva était mieux qu'une solution, c'était le sujet de tous ses désirs, Miss Werdingler.

Lorsque Scarlette tomba sur son professeur, elle fut assez surprise pour pousser un petit crie, elle ne s'attendait à le voir en dehors de ses appartements. Elle qui espérait qu'il ne serait pas là… Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en regardant son professeur, les images de sa colle lui revenaient en tête.

_Euh… Je suis désolé je me suis trompée. Essaya-t-elle de s'excuser et surtout de s'enfuir.

Mais Rogue ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se retourne, en lui attrapant le bras.

_Attendait, nous pouvons peut-être en parler. Répondit Rogue.

La jeune fille le toisa du regard, sachant très bien comment cette discussion pouvait finir mais elle ne put s'en empêcher d'accepter volontiers. Rogue lui ouvrit la porte et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre pour « discuter ». L'élève se retourna vers son professeur mais ne vit qu'un homme remplit de désirs pour elle.

_Je vous prévient il est hors de question que quelqu'un sache ce qui s'est passé. J'avoue que ma potion était peut-être un peu trop dosée mais si j'entends parler de cette histoire dans les couloirs, je n'hésiterais pas à vous en mettre une.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la menace de son élève mais se repris.

_Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie que cette histoire se sache ? Même pour vous embêter je ne le ferais pas. Se défendit Rogue. Maintenant dites-moi pourquoi vous étiez devant ma porte.

Scarlette rougit de nouveau, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle qui avait toujours une pique à lancer à son professeur elle restait muette.

_Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir m'en aller et vous laisser dormir. Répondit-elle.

Mais Rogue ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il avait trop envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps.

_Vous êtes sûre que c'est la seule chose… que tu veux ? Scarlette. Chuchota Rogue.

Elle senti un frisson la parcourir, la façon dont il avait dit son nom, c'était juste magique. Elle mesura le pour et le contre mais une fois qu'elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne put s'y résoudre… Elle se retourna vers Severus prête à s'abandonner, désespérée. Sans comprendre il la souleva dans les airs, et elle plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille et plaça ses mains derrière le coup de Severus. Il l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers le mur le plus proche et plaqua Scarlette contre ce mur. Scarlette se senti comme abandonnée de toute raison et se laissa faire. Il palpa tout le corps de la jeune fille, la poussant toujours un peu plus contre le mur, se frottant à elle. Scarlette laissa s'échapper de petits gémissements, l'excitation lui montée à la tête, elle avait chaud et poussa son bassin vers cet homme pour être toujours un peu plus proche de lui. Elle sentait les mains de son professeur sur sa peau, sous son t-shirt, lorsqu'elle retrouva l'usage de son corps, paralysé par l'excitation, elle en profita pour découvrir le corps de Severus. Son dos tendu, ses bras finement musclés et le reste de son dos, elle aurait voulu en toucher plus mais Severus la tenait trop fort pour qu'elle passe ses mains entre eux. Rogue délaissa sa bouche pour s'aventurer vers son cou, en passant par l'os de sa mâchoire qu'il recouvra de baisers. Scarlette laissa s'échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il lui mordit l'oreille, elle senti tout son corps de tendre et se relâcher, à chaque assaut son corps réagissait. Elle accrocha ses mains dans les cheveux longs de Rogue et tira dessus lorsque les sensations étaient trop fortes. Rogue écarta la tête pour admirer son élève préférée rouge de désirs, il sourit et voulu la posséder entièrement. Il s'écarta du mur pour se rapprocher du lit, il lâcha Scarlette et la laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se moqua d'elle pendant qu'elle criait de surprise et de peur, la pauvre n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un lit derrière elle. Elle fut soulager de voire qu'elle n'était pas tombé par terre et jeta un regard noir vers son professeur. Rogue continua à sourire et s'approcha de Scarlette la dominant de sa taille, elle recula sur le lit jusqu'à atteindre les oreillers, sourit et attrapa Rogue au niveau du coup pour qu'il se couche sur elle. Elle l'embrassa et replaça ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, Rogue ferma les yeux pour profiter des caresses de la jeune femme. Scarlette trouva qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action et voulu maitriser un peu plus la situation, elle se plaça pour faire en sorte de retourner Severus et se plaça au-dessus de lui, pour le dominer. Rogue observa le sourire malicieux de Scarlette et fut surprit lorsqu'elle plongea vers lui pour l'embrasser, il ne s'attendait pas à un baiser de cet intensité et senti sa virilité prendre le dessus sur ses pensées. Alors qu'il voulut embrasser Scarlette, il se rendit compte qu'elle c'était déplacé vers son cou qu'elle embrassa avant de passer à son oreille puis à son épaules avant de revenir à son cou. Severus gémi de plaisirs, c'était si bon qu'il ne savait pas si c'était réel. Scarlette s'assit sur lui et détacha la chemise noire de Severus pour découvrir ce torse auquel elle pensait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle put se mettre à embrasser aussi cette partie du corps de Severus, en descendant jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle essaya de la défaire mais ses mains tremblaient trop, Severus fut amusé et il l'aida avant de l'embrasser mais Scarlette ne l'entendit pas comme ça et le repoussa. Il se ralongea résigné, curieux de ce que voulait faire son élève. Elle descendu son pantalon en même temps que son caleçon et s'empara du sexe de Severus qui poussa un crie de jouissance. Elle commença un va et vient et embrassa son torse en même temps, alors que Severus commençais à s'habituer au mouvement Scarlette fourra sa queue dans sa bouche. Severus se souleva de plaisirs et rejeta la tête en arrière, envahit par le plaisir. Elle se laissa guider par son intuition, elle suivait un rythme toujours différent pour pouvoir entendre Severus réagir de surprise dès qu'elle changeait de technique, elle le lécha dans tous les sens, puis elle se rendit compte que sa propre excitation l'avait rendu humide sous sa culotte. Elle avait trop envie de son professeur pour continuer, elle se lécha les lèvres et remonta au niveau du visage de Severus, elle le regarda avec un regard si intense qu'il arrêta de respirer. Elle avait les yeux totalement noirs et on pouvait sentir une animalité en elle, ce qui fit ressortir celle de Severus. Il la retourna avec facilité et commença à la recouvrir de baisers partout, absolument partout. Scarlette ondulait sous les assauts de la bouche de son professeur et lorsqu'il embrassa son intimité elle se mordit pour ne pas crier. Comment savoir si les murs de pierre étaient assez épais pour couvrir ses cris ? Il s'attaqua à sa partie intime jusqu'à trouver son bouton de chair, une fois fait, il s'amusa avec jusqu'à sentir la respiration de son élève s'entre coupé, elle était deux doigts de l'orgasme. Il s'arrêta et elle gémit frustrée qu'il ait arrêté après l'avoir emmené si loin. Rogue sourit de malice et la caressa avec sa main, il vérifia qu'elle était assez mouillé pour l'accueillir.

_J'ai trop envie de toi Severus, qu'est-ce que tu attends. S'impatienta-t-elle.

_Shut, deux secondes, je veux être sûr que je ne vais pas te faire mal. Expliqua-t-il soucieux.

La jeune fille souri et se moqua de son maitre des potions, elle se décala et se remis au-dessus de lui. Elle s'approcha du visage de Severus et lui chuchota :

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est la première fois que je le fais ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux devant une Scarlette aussi sûre d'elle et resta bouche bée. Il est évident qu'elle avait bien grandit et qu'elle avait maintenant 17 ans mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait déjà eu une relation sexuelle, il l'imaginait tellement sérieuse malgré son audace à lui répondre sans peur mais il avait mis ça sur le compte des gryffondors. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa, elle posa ses mains un peu partout sur lui, caressant sa peau. Severus se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore son haut de pyjama, pyjama qu'il lui avait plu puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un t-shirt court et d'un short en coton. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir froid la nuit ? Se demanda Severus. Il la souleva pour l'allonger a côté de lui et il lui enleva sans attendre son haut. Il lui attrapa les jambes et les plaça autour de lui, la jeune fille rigola d'être traité comme une poupée de chiffon puis repris son sérieux devant un Severus remplit de désirs et presque effrayant. Il plongea sur elle pour l'embrasser avec harde, il ne la laissait pas respirer et enfonça deux doigts en elle pour l'exciter à fond, quand elle recommença à gémir il se dit qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur attente. Et sans prévenir il s'enfonça en elle, Scarlette gémit et Severus grogna de plaisir. Le va et vient commença et ils ne répondirent plus de rien, Scarlette ne put s'empêcher de crier quand le plaisir était à son apogée et plus elle criait plus Severus allait vite, lorsqu'il tapait au fond d'elle, Scarlette se soulevait, les muscles de son ventre avaient des spasmes tellement c'était bon. Elle posa ses mains sur les bras de son amant, essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose, elle perdit le sens des réalités, du temps, tout s'arrêta autour d'elle et elle colla sa tête contre celle de Severus, les bras autour de son coup, quand elle senti qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Severus senti l'intérieur de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de lui et il poussa une dernière fois avant de jouir en elle dans un grognement, il entendit Scarlette hurlait de plaisir dans son cou.

La jeune élève retomba sur le lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle, son corps tremblait et Severus s'allongeât à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, Scarlette finit par se calmer et retrouva doucement ses esprits, quant à Severus il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui c'était passé. Comment une si jolie fille avait pu vouloir de lui ? Après le départ de Lily, Severus avait toujours cru que personne ne voudrait de lui, il avait bien des aventures sans lendemain mais rien de comparable à ça. Il se sentait si bien mais il avait peur, aller-t-elle partir comme si de rien était ?

Alors qu'il se posait toute sortes de questions, Scarlette s'approcha de lui, un peu timide après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Euh… Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle aussi ne savait pas ce que voulait Severus, elle pensait que peut-être il attendait qu'elle parte.

_Non, sauf si tu en as envie. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Scarlette sourit et pausa sa tête sur le torse en sueur de son professeur. Elle avait du mal à le voir comme son prof à présent mais elle serait bien obligée dans quelque heures, elle soupira à cette idée, Severus la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour cacher leur intimité, Severus l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit de faire comme d'habitude, de continuer à lui lancer des piques comme il aimait. Scarlette les recouvra avec la couette et elle s'endormi dans les bras et sous les caresses de Severus. Mais quant à lui, il ne pouvait pas dormir avec une chose aussi jolie dans les bras, il l'observa une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir, la tête rempli de belles images. La meilleure nuit qu'il ait eue depuis des années.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva très tôt, réveillant les deux amants dans leur lit. Severus fut le premier à se réveiller, la lumière du jour sur lui, lui brulait les yeux, il se déplaça sans réveiller Scarlette et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il se regarda dans la glace un instant, ouais bon il n'était pas super canon mais au moins il avait lavé ses cheveux. Il haussa les épaules et reparti en direction de la cuisine pour préparer du café. Il ne mangeait jamais dans sa cuisine, mais adorer boire son café en paix, sans tous ces élèves devant lui en train de manger comme des porcs. Il se remplit une tasse et alla se poster devant le lit admirant la sublime créature qu'il avait dans son lit. Il soupira en repensant à la nuit dernière, comment allait-il faire pour ne pas se jeter sur elle dès son réveil ? Lorsque 7h00 arriva, il décida qu'il était temps de réveiller son élève encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il posa sa tasse à côté de la tête blonde de la jeune fille et avant qu'il ne put s'approcher et la vit reniflé tel un petit chien, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle releva la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et suivit l'odeur de café. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se jeta sur la tasse de café.

_Hmm. Fut le seul bruit qu'elle fit.

Elle but quelque gorgée et dirigea ses yeux vers Rogue, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était là. La jeune fille rougit et Severus s'assit à côté d'elle, de bonne humeur devant une Scarlette totalement différente.

_Désolé, je ne suis pas du matin, la seule chose qui peut me réveiller c'est le café. Expliqua-t-elle.

_Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste cru que vous vous étiez transformé en caniche. Se moqua Rogue.

Scarlette fut piquée au vif et lui jeta un regard noir, elle le frappa à l'épaule et il se mit à rire.

Lorsque Scarlette alla à la salle de bain, elle s'observa dans cette même glace où Rogue c'était arrêté. Rien n'avait changé, à part peut-être ce sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher, ses camarades allaient se poser des questions mais tant pis elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.

Lorsque Rogue et Scarlette sortirent des appartements du professeur chacun regarda dans une direction pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Scarlette rigola à cause de la situation et juste avant de partir chacun de leur côté, Severus l'embrassa passionnément, savourant chaque coup de langue dans sa bouche.

_File, il est hors de question que ma meilleure élève soit en retard en cours. Gronda Rogue, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Elle s'exécuta et parti en direction de la grande salle pour aller manger, de son côté Rogue fit un détour pour ne pas arriver en même temps qu'elle.

Les semaines passèrent et personne n'entendit parler d'une élève qui aurait découché, ou d'un professeur qui se serait rapproché d'une élève. La vie continuait, Rogue était toujours aussi exécrable, Scarlette toujours autant sur la défensive avec lui. Pourtant le maitre des potions avait toujours un petit sourire en coin depuis quelque mois, les élèves pariaient sur un examen surprise de fin d'année et le corps enseignant s'imaginer un plan entre Severus et Albus qui allait encore attirer des problèmes à l'école. Mais il n'y avait que deux personnes qui connaissaient la vérité, deux personnes que nous pouvions trouver au détour d'un couloir, au 4e étage, derrière un tableau où se trouvait un passage secret. Les deux amants étaient en train de s'embrasser entre deux cours, cachaient des autres. Scarlette accrochée à Severus contre le mur, Severus la soulevant dans les airs pour la coller contre lui…

 _Ainsi passa la dernière année à Poudlard de Scarlette. Lorsque l'été vint, Severus et Scarlette du se sépara à cause de la distance. Elle continua sa vie en Angleterre, un avenir plein d'ambition et de potions l'attendait, pourtant le professeur Rogue ne se sentit plus jamais seul puisque dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, une belle jeune femme l'attendait dans la cuisine avec une tasse fumante de café…_

 _Les années passa mais lorsque Harry Potter vainquit Lord Voldemort, Scarlette sur le champ de batail à ce moment-là, ne trouva pas son amant. Lorsqu'elle chercha dans le grand hall où tous les blessés se reposaient, elle demanda à Hermione où se trouvait le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Severus Rogue était mort, assassiné par Voldemort et son serpent, Naguini. La jeune femme s'écroula dans les bras d'Hermione et pleura la mort de son amour en posant une main sur son ventre…_

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, rassurez-vous si vous êtes triste de la mort de Rogue, une nouvelle fanfiction vous consolera dans très vite, avec notre chouchou.**


End file.
